


this doesn’t have a fancy title it’s a goddamn polyravaya date

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: OASISswap [1]
Category: Hiveswap, Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: First Dates, Humanstuck, I have no self control but someone's gotta fill the void of this ship, I'm gonna do it because I LOVE it, Multi, OASISswap is so much goddamn fun though, actually wait thats the only relevant one, and if no one else is going to, but it's hiveswap characters, here I'll put some regular tags here, hi everyone welcome to polyravaya hell with me, it takes place in the RPO universe but after the book?, like outside of cirava polypa and daraya no one shows up in the first couple chapters, me? merging two things I love? it's more likely than you think, these tags are more rambling than actual tags, this AU is also very weird, this is like a first date kinda thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: (dumb title but I don't have anything better for it. and a bad summary because I can't freaking summarize)After a couple months dating in the OASIS, three teens finally decide to meet in person.It's a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY FIC FOR MY WEIRD RARE SHIP AND WEIRD AU
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing honestly. I haven't committed to really writing anything in a while, but damn do I want to make something that's polyravaya because I need content for this ship... and hey, maybe I'll get someone else to ship this too?
> 
> also in the OASIS everyone will use their last names as their usernames, because that's what I felt like doing.
> 
> I made up some typing quirks for characters that don't have them (which is only relevant to Daraya here?) ;)

Jonjet: so guys, are we gonna make th!is happen or not?  
Goezee: that is our plan *  
Goezee: to make this happen *  
Goezee: i’m pretty excited *  
Goezee: but nervous *|  
Hermod: well who wouldnt be?  
Hermod: weve only ever met online we dont know if anyones lying  
Goezee: exactly *  
Goezee: i don’t think anyone’s lying though *|  
Jonjet: also, how ch!ill would you guys be !if a couple of my fr!iends tagged along?  
Jonjet: they’d leave us to our th!ing but just be there to be there.  
Goezee: i’m fine with it *  
Goezee: my sister’s gonna be there *  
Goezee: whether anyone likes it or not *  
Goezee: she won’t exactly let me go on my own *|  
Hermod: i dont see any problem with it!  
Jonjet: alr!ight, so, !i’ll see you for real !in a couple days!  
Jonjet: !i guess that’ll be the next t!ime we see each other, unless we run !into each other bounc!ing around the oas!is.  
Hermod: see ya!  
Goezee: bye *|


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in Polypa's perspective by the way it just didn't fit to specify that

You slide your goggles off with the biggest grin on your face. You can’t believe it. Actually, physically meeting your girlfriend and datemate _in person and so soon_! Well, you’ve known each other for a while now. It’s a little awkward, considering you’re all dating but you don’t even know each other’s actual names yet, but that’s for safety reasons! To make sure no one’s faking until you meet each other in person, since you don’t want your actual names getting out to the world when you are a pretty well-known player. You’d get swamped by people wanting to meet you, and you’d rather not deal with that. You’re content just living a quieter life with your sister.

Konyyl isn’t exactly letting you go alone to meet the two, but you can’t blame her. She’s kind of protective of you at times. At least she promised to leave you alone during it.

You’ve never been on a real physical date before. Maybe some little ones in the OASIS, but never in real life. You’re kind of nervous, but also really excited!

You also hope you don’t accidentally meet the wrong people.

That probably won’t happen though, Hermod said they’re nearly identical to their avatar, except not as tall, and less virtual, but those were a given. And you can see that being possible, except maybe not the one mint green eye and one magenta eye, since their avatar is pretty much just an ordinary (but quite tall) human. So as long as you don’t go to the wrong place, you’ll be fine.

You are excited. Extremely, extremely excited.


End file.
